


Oprah's Garage

by oprahsgarage (gentlelogic)



Series: Oprah's Garage (Highschool/Groupchat AU) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cancer, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gay!Logan, Gay!Patton, Gay!Virgil, Gen, Group chat, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Memes, Parent Death, Slurs, Trans Male Character, Trans!Roman, Transphobia, being outed, getting kicked out, one or two homophobic slurs are used towards the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlelogic/pseuds/oprahsgarage
Summary: Virgil’s a senior who’s always been pretty good at blending in. Sure, he might be in drama club but he works behind the scenes. And yeah, he has a couple friends but they don’t reallyknow him. He’d prefer to just blend in until he can graduate and get out of this hellscape.However, all his plans change when a group of bigoted assholes at his school out him and three other students- Patton, Roman, and Logan- to the whole school, making them all the center stage for some mixed reactions. Virgil decides, fuck it, he knows how shitty it is to go through things alone, so he decides to create a groupchat, entitled after an inside joke with Roman, called “Oprah’s Garage,” for himself and the other students where they can have a safe place to have fun, send memes, be themselves… and yeah, reach out when they need someone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Oprah's Garage (Highschool/Groupchat AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, finally putting this on AO3. I wish they had a better way of uploading images, but I understand how difficult that is, so I can work with what I have. Anyway, this is an AU I started on Tumblr @oprahsgarage and am cross-posting here as well for archiving purposes. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Operation Oprah’s Garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @oprahsgarage


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
